CHOTI SI BAAT
by parise22
Summary: HIII...friends...its a Rajvi os. with Abhirika... our friend KHUSHI gave me an idea...n i ve modified it a little... hope KHUSHI apko ye story pasand aaye?... n friends .I ll b honoured if ...ye story aapke chehare per ek choti si smile laye... plz...read n revw.


Hiiii...friends...

I m back wid new RAJVI os but this time I ve included ABHIRIKA also...

Idea of this os is given by our dear friend...KHUSHI MEHTA...and I just worked it out..

Khushi ...i hope it is up to the mark...maine thodi si modifications ki hain...

All my lovely readers... after reading dis os ...if smile creeps on ur lips...dat will be my reward...plz...read it ...n do revw...bye...

***In this story ...abhijit n purvi r siblings...and both Rajvi n Abhirika r married.***

So enjoy it...

**-: CHOTI SI BAAT:-**

He turned over in half sleep and put his hand beside him... his hand was searching some one...he opened his eyes and saw no one beside him...

**He murmered - "Shayad bathroom me hogi?..."**

Nearly after 15 mins. ..no one came out...

**Now he shouted - "Kya tum bathroom me ho?...".**

No response...

"**Kahan ho?..."**

... he got up from the bed and searched whole house...

.now he was little worried about her ...he tried her phone ...it rang in the home somewhere...he found it was in the bedroom...

On the dressing table her mobile was kept ...he was about to pick it but saw one paper below it.

He took the paper and started reading it...

**Dear** ( there was cross mark on the word ) *********,

**Main Dada ke ghar ja rahi hun...mere piche wahan per mat aana...tumhari ( again cross) *****.**

He was confused...

'**...isse kya ho gaya achanak se ?..." **

He was in a deep thought..."**kahi maine firse koi galti to nahi kardi...pata nahi...kuch yad bhi to nahi aa raha hain...''**

He shook his head dissapointedly.

Then he called at one specific number...

**Here in other house...**

It was a start of the lazy day... a handsome man was sitting in the living room with newspaper in his hands.

While his preety wife was in their room getting ready.

Door bell rang...**tringgggggggggggggggggggggggggggg.**...as if the person was not in a mood to stop.

Man – **"are bhai ...aa raha hun...ruko...ruko..."**

He opened the door and smile crept at his lips...but immediately vanished...when he saw angry face of a girl ...

...

...

...

A girl said crossly - "**Ab agar muze ghurna khatam ho gaya ho...to kya main ander aa jau?..."**

Man smiled sheepishly – "**han..han..aao na...''**

But before he move to other side...she pushed him aside...and entered in side.

She flunged her self on the couch and threw her hand bag to other side.

Man - **tum baitho ..main tumhare liye pani lata hun...**

Girl - **no thnx ...main apne ghar se pani piker aayi hun...**

Man - **han ..thik hain ...abhi aata hun...**

He immediately disappear in side .

In his bedroom...his wife saw her husband came hurriedly inside from mirror...

Wife – **kon aaya hain ?...abhijit...**

Abhijit - **TOOFAN...**

Tarika - **kya?...toofan...matlab...kahi ...aapki ladli to nahi hain?...**

Abhi ( tensed ) – **han ...wohi hain...**

Tarika giggled - **kya mousam bahut bigda hua hain?...**

Abhi - **han ..lag to aise hi raha hain...**

Tarika ( sighed ) - **pata nahi is bar mere bhai se kya galti ho gayi?...bechara...**

Abhijit glared her.

Tarika went in kitchen while abhijit followed her and she prepared cold chocolate milk shake ...

After a while...

Girl was sitting in the hall saw abhijit brought a glass...and forwarded to her.

Girl - **maine kaha na muze pani nahi chahiye...**

Tarika who came behind abhijit - **Purvi...chocolate milk shake hain...jaise tumhe pasand hain...waise hi banaya hain.**

Purvi looked at both of them and took the glass without uttering a word.

She finished it within some moments...while both abhirika looked at each other smilingly.

Purvi - **thnx ..bhabhi...annn,,...sorry dada.**

Abhijit – **chal thik hain...ab btayegi bhi kya hua hain?...tu itni subah – subah kaise aagayi?...**

Purvi ( irritated ) - **kya ye mera ghr nahi hain?...main yahan aisehi nahi aa sakti hun?...**

She was at the edge to cry now...Tarika signaled abhijit to wait for some time.

Tarika while patting her head - **kyon nahi aa sakti ho?...jarur aa sakti ho?...achha ek kam karte hain room me chalte hain...wahan per aaram se baat kar sakenge?...ok.**

They came in the other bed room...purvi sat on the bed ...hugging a big teddy bear that was kept there .

Abhirika smiled while looking at each other.

Abhi ( pov – **bilkul badli nahi hain ye to...abhi bhi teddy chahiye ise...)**

He kept his hand on her head lovingly...and ruffled her hair slowely.

Purvi melted on his touch , she hugged him and started crying – **Dada...wo...wo...**

Abhijit wiped her tears - **bas ..bas..rona band kar ab...aur thik se bata...**

Purvi sobbing - **dada... pata hain apko ...wo Rajat ...ajkal pura badal gaya hain...wo muzse bilkul pyar nahi karta hain ...**

Abhijit – **achha...aur aisa tuze kyon laga?...**

Purvi – **dada... aap jante ho?... pichale char din se meri tabiyat kuch thik nahi hain...**

Tarika caringly – **kya hua hain tuze ...aur tumne ab tak hume bataya kyon nahi?...han...**

Purvi innocently – **bhabhi...kuch dinose muze kuch khane ki ichha nahi ho rahi hain...khaya to bhi vomiting jaise feeling hoti hain...jee bahut machalta hain...aur sir bhari sa lagta hain...thakawat bhi hoti hain...samaz me nahi aa raha tha kya ho raha tha...**

Abhijit – **kya Rajat ko iske bareme pata nahi hain?...**

Purvi made face **- ohh...apke THE SENIOR INSPECTOR MR. RAJAT KUMAR... unke pass apni wife ke liya waqt hona to chahiye na...**

**humesha laptop me ghusa rahta hain...**

**.shadi se pehle har waqt ...PURVI YE...PURVI WO...karta rahta tha ...**

**aur ab kuch baat karne jao to ..PURVI ABHI NAHI MAIN KAM KAR RAHA HUN...BAD ME AAO...jaise ki puri duniya me sirf ye akela hi kam karta hain...**

**huhhhh...ye ladke husband ban ne ke bad itni jaldi badal kyon jate hain?...**

**pata hain Dada...jab maine use kal rat ko apni tabiyat ke bareme bataya to jante hain wo kya bola?...**

abhijit – kya?...

purvi - ( imitating Rajat by making serious face like him ) ...**purvi...aajkal tum street food bahut khane lagi ho...wo spicy food khane se tumhe shayad ACIDITY ho gayi hain...thanda doodh pilo...sab thik ho jayega...ok.** ( she made face )

**Aur pata hain dada... ab to use main moti bhi lagne lagi hun...kahta hain ...aisehi junk food khati rahogi to jaldi hi tum GOL- MATOL ho jaogi...huhhhh...bada aaya sikhane wala...**

**..ab aap hi bataiye?...Dada...Aise bhi koi kahta hain kya?..**...( by lowering her head , in a low tone )... **isi liye subaha main yahan chali aayi...rahne do use wahan akele...i don't care...ab maine decide kar liya hain ki uske paas wapas nahi jaungi...**

Abhijit gave helpless look to Tarika...she lightly slapped on her forehead...and sigh.

Purvi innocently - **Dada...maine thik kiya na?...**

Abhijit immediately - **koi bat nahi purvi...tune ek dum thik kiya...u don't worry...**

Tarika pov – **hey bhagwan... itnisi baat ke liye itna bada drama...dono bhai – bahan ek jaise hi hain...**

Abhijit – **tu doctor ke pass gayi thi kya?...( **care could be clearly seen on his

Face.)

Purvi – **nahi abhi tak nahi...**

Abhijit loked at tarika who was engrossed in some thoughts...

"**Tarika..."**

Tarika came out from her thoughts **- purvi...tu chal to jara mere sath ..tuzse kuch puchana hain...**

She signaled abhijit some thing...while abhijit nodded in return as he also got

some idea about the situation..

Suddenly his phone rang...he picked it up and went out side the room...

Voice – **hello sir...good morning...**

Abhijit – **hello...kyon bhai...Rajat...humari nind huram kar ke khud aaram se so rahe ho?...**

Rajat - **sorry sir..matlab ... purvi wahan per aayi hain na ?...**

Abhijit in ordering tone – **han aayi hain...aur tumhare liye yahi behtar hoga ke tum bhi jaldi yahan per aa jao...**

Rajat – **yes sir...abhi aata hun...**

He cut the call.

...

...

**Here in the room..**

Tarika asked some questions to purvi...and then did one primary test...

When they saw the result of the test...both of them became very happy.

...

...

...

After some time rajat came...abhijit opened the door .

Rajat peeped inside ...

Abhijit hiding his laughter – **kise dhundh rahe ho?...**

Rajat – **aapki behan ko...**

Abhijit seriously - **wo tumhari behan ke sath ander room me hain...**

They came inside...rajat sat on the couch ...

Rajat – **sir...purvi thik hain na...kya muzse bahut gussa hain...wo actually muze pata bhi nahi ki maine kya galti kar di...malum nahi maine kya kah diya ki wo naraz ho gayi hain...(** he said all this in one breadth)

Abhijit laughing – **are aram se ...dont be panicked...wo thik hain...relax.**

**Han magar tumse kafi gussa huyi hain...Achha ab suno ...jaisa main kahta hun ..bas waise hi karte jao...ok.**

Rajat – **yes sir...**

Abhijit entered in side their bed room where both the ladies were busy in chating.

Tarika - **abhijit kahan the tum?...pata hain humari Purvi...(** she looked happy and was eager to convey some important news to him.)

But she stoped by his serious look .

Abhijit quite seriously – **...Rajat ka phone aaya tha...us se baat kar raha tha...**

Purvi became happy while hearing rajat's name...she asked blushingly..

Purvi – **dada...sach?...kya kah raha tha wo?... mere bare me pucha usne?...**

She was about to say some thing else ...but...cut by her brother.

Abhijit – **uski himmat to dekho ...meri behan ko roolakar fir phone karke puch rah hain...ki wo kaisi hain?...**

Tarika became confused on his weired reaction...

Tarika – **abhijit ye kya kah rahe ho tum?...in dono ke bich sulaha karne ke bajaye tum baat ko aur bhi oolza rahe hon...**

Suddenly she stoped looking at the door...Rajat peeped in with his ever green smile.

Tarika - ( pov**- rajat?...ye kab aaya?...aur sahib zade muskoora kyon rahen hain?...**)

Then she looked at abhijit...who was busy in pampering his little sis.

( tarika pov – **hey ..bhagwan...abhijit ?...tum nahi sudharoge...sachme bahut shatir dimag ho tum...)**...and she smiled.

Abhijit sat beside purvi - **tu fikar mat kar ...beta...maine to use sidhe –sidhe bol diya ki ab iske aage wo yahan per phone na kare...humara us se koi sambandh nahi hain... **

**Meri behan bholi hain...Pata nahi iss bechari ne kya – kya saha hoga? is pure sal me...(** abhijit patted purvi's head with quite emotional face) ... **hume dukh na ho is liye...meri bachhi ne hume kuch bhi nahi bataya...akele sab saha...**

He hugged her...and saw tarika glarring him...

By the time Rajat entered inside...

Purvi jumped with happiness from the bed...but instantly stoped when she saw her brothers angry face...

Purvi—**Rajat?... dada...plz...**

Abhijit stopping her – **tu ruk purvi ...Rajat meri behan ko rulakar ab yahan per kya karne aaye ho?...**

Rajat lowered his head...**sorry sir...**

Abhijit – **bas sorry kahne se ho gaya?...iss bechari ko tumne jo dukh diye hain ..uska kya?...**

Purvi inturpting - **dada...Rajar ne aisa kuch bhi nahi kiya hain...wo muzse bahut pyar karta hain...mera humesha khayal rakhata hain...**

She looked at Rajat with love in her eyes...he also looked at her ...their eyes met...he apologized through his eyes ...she accepted it...

In the mean time Tarika went behind rajat and slightly pushed him to wards the bed...he walked to her like hypnotized one.

Rajat sat beside her and cupped her face ...' **sorry... jann"**

Purvi – **"no I m sorry ...Rajat..."...**they hugged each other.

While abhirika were observing them with naughty smile on their faces.

Abhijit fakely coughed...and Rajvi came in reality...

Abhijit – **Rajat...tum ab ghar jao...kyon ki purvi...to ab yahin per rahne wali hain... purvi?...aur fir is se milne ki koshish bhi mat karna...samze tum...**

Purvi immediately hold rajat's hand tight - **nahi ...nahi..Dada...main yahan kaise rahe sakti hun? ...muze apne ghar jana hain...rajat ke sath...**

Abhijit shocked - **kya?...ye kya kah rahi hain tu?... abhi tu to is se naraz thi na...**

Purvi nervous - **han**...( she vigorously shook her head as no ).**..matlab...nahi...**

Tarika naughtily - **oho...abhi ghar jana hai..purvi ji ko...kya baat hain...narazgi kahtam bhi ho gayi?...**

Purvi – **bhabhi...ap bhi na...**

And she blushed hard...

Purvi – **bhabhi...wo aap bhul gayi?...**

Tarika **– kya?...(** suddenly some thing flashed in her mind **)...oh no...main kaise bhul gayi wo baat?...**

Abhijit and Rajat together – **konsi baat bhul gayi tum?...tarika...**

Tarika pulling abhijit out side the room saying ...

– **abhijit ..tum bahar chalo ...main tumhe sab batati hun...purvi...(** and she signaled her.)

Here rajat with confused look – **ye kya bol rahi thi...purvi ..tumhe kuch pata hain?..**

Purvi blushed and hid her face in palms...

Rajat looked at her keenly.

Purvi – **rajat... tumhe kuch batana tha wo ..actualy main ye kah rahi thi ki **( she took a deep sigh )**... jaldi hi .hum ab do se teen hone wale hain...**

Rajat – **achha... kya koi mehman aane wala hain humare ghar per ?...**

Purvi – **han...**

Rajat - **per kon ?...**

Purvi hiting his head light – **buddhu...tum papa banana wale ho...**

Rajat - han...to aisa bolo na...( and he screamed )...**what?...yaneki tum mommy banane wali hon...( purvi nodded )...**

**Matlab ki main papa banana wala hun...( purvi smiled to look him super happy )...**

**.hum ...hum...mummy – papa banane wale hain...oh..purvi...i love you...my sweet GOLU**...( he cupped her face )**...muze to tumhare jaise hi pyari aur gol –matol si beti chahiye...**

Purvi—**...Rajatttt...**

And they hugged each other.

Rajat – **abse tum kuch bhi kam nahi karogi...bas aaram karogi...samaz gayi ?...**

Purvi -**rajat ...abhi hume hospital jakar proper check up bhi karwani hogi?...**

Raajt – **han ...to chalo na..**

And he carried her in his arms ( bridal style )

**...**...

**...**

Here out side in the living room...

Tarika gave this good news to Abhijit...he became super happy...unknowingly tears formed in his eyes...

Tarika kept her hand on his shoulder - **Abhijit...kya hua?...**

Abhijit holding her hand - **waqt kitni jaldi bitata hain...humari purvi...maa banana wali hain...dekho na pata bhi nahi chala ki kab itni badi ho gayi.?...**

Tarika wiped his tears...

Same time Rajvi entered there...

Rajat – **sir...hum dono ja rahe hain...APNE GHAR**...( he looked in her eyes .)

She nodded .

Abhijit - **sambhal ker** **le jana meri bahan ko...aur iska khyal rakhana ...**

Rajvi bid bye to them and went with that new feeling which brought them together again for ever.

The end.

So did u all like it... friends ...i know it was a simple story...

Lekin . jarur dijiye.

Waiting ...Apki parise22.


End file.
